


Klance One-Shots

by MistyLavender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyLavender/pseuds/MistyLavender
Summary: These are Klance oneshots that hopefully I can get some help from my sis with. And we shall form Voltron using these. Like Shiro says, Patience yields focus, so these might take some time, cause I got a life and another work that I need to work on. Other than that, please enjoy!!!





	Klance One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet Keith's family for Christmas. Keith tells everyone that Lance is just a friend and Keith is scared to come out as gay, because when his brother, Shiro, did, it was catastrophic. It's got the relationship of Shatt as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to a precious friend of mine. Happy Belated Birthday, Elliot!!! Please enjoy reading!!

Lance’s sweaty hands touched the doorbell.

_Ding-dong!_

The door creaked open. Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s neck and Lance comforted himself in Keith’s arms.

 _Showtime,_ Lance thought. 

Lance expected a glare or a test of some sort from Keith’s parents, just like Keith gave Lance to pove himself worthy of being a friend or more than a friend. Instead, a loving mom embraced Lance and Keith’s presence by giving them a huge hug and kissed both Lance and Keith on both cheeks. Lance immediately relaxed, picked up his suitcase, and walked into Keith’s home. They sat down comfortably in the living room.

”Hello, Lance. We are so glad that our little Keiffy - Keith groaned at this - finally made a friend. And thankfully in college. I was worried that he would get lonely. His last friend he made was in seventh grade. He was hurt badly, when his closest friend turned on him, when comfort from a friend was what he needed the most.” Keith’s mom shook her head in shame. “Those were his darkest days. But now, you’re here and I can finally see a smile on my child’s face again.” Keith blushed and his mom’s smile grew larger. “Now, show Lance around, will you?”

”Yes, Mom.” Keith scanned the area around him. “Where’s Dad and Shiro?”

”Oh, he has some work to do. And Shiro is coming soon. I came home early to greet you.”

 _Of course. Dad never has time to meet me. He always has work. If he counts hanging out and drinking with his friends on Friday nights, instead of his family, as work, the yeah he’s TOTALLY working._ Keith thought and huffed, while his mom pulled on Keith’s cheeks.

”Now, I’m going to make a treat for you both. Make sure you both behave!!”

”Thanks, Mrs. Kogane!!” Lance finally spoke.

Keith’s mom gave a smile. “Call me, Krolia.”

As soon as Krolia was out of sight, Lance’s head swiveled around to face Keith.

”Friend? You told your parents that we were FRIENDS.” Lance scoffed. “And I thought we were dating,” he said with his arms crossed.

”We are!” Keith quickly reassured. “But I haven’t come out to my parents as, you know-“

”Gay?”

”Yeah, that.” Keith uncomfortably looked down.

Lance sighed and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It was hard when I first came out to my parents as bisexual. They might be uncomfortable with it, at first, but they have accept you for who you are, because they love you and at the end of the day, only your happiness matters.”

”You don’t understand!” Keith blurted. “Remember when I told you about Shiro, my older brother?”

”Yeah?”

”He came out to my parents as gay. And I don’t know what their exact reactions were on it - Keith gritted his teeth - but my mom and dad were fighting for weeks about that. They have kind of stopped, and talk about it occasionally, but they will both get upset when the topic is brought up. And if I come out as gay- I don’t know what to do after that.”

”Just move on with life. If they don’t accept you for who you are, then they don’t deserve you, because you are a blessing. It doesn’t matter if you are gay or not, you are a beautiful person.” Lance brushed a kiss on Keith’s nose and Keith blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, now let me give a grand tour around our house," Keith said.

"Ooo, that sounds... grand."

Lance gave Keith huge cheesy grin, and Keith rolled his eyes in reply.They unpacked their suitcases and Keith showed Lance around the house. When they ended the tour in the living room, Lance stroked his hand over the photographs of the family over the fireplace. Keith, Beautiful Keif, was the shortest and youngest of the family and had a competitive and soft side. He was also lean, but had a pretty good build as well.  _Must come from his fencing practice._ Lance thought. Shiro, his older brother, was taller, had more build, and seemed the toughest of the family. And had a metal tech for a right arm... ?

"Keith."

"Yeah?"

"What's this metal tech on your brother's right arm?"

"Oh, that. He got in car accident, where he was trying to save me, and lost his arm in the process." Keith shook his head in gloom. "I'll never forget that day."

Lance turned his back towards Keith and faced the photographs. Krolia was always smiling and comforting towards her family, but when his eyes came over Krolia in a military suit, his eyes widened. Krolia was in the military. Lance would have never guessed. And Keith's dad... well... gave faint smiles in some photos, but mostly gave a hard, cold face showing barely or no emotion. Lance had seen Keith grimace when his dad was mentioned.

Thankfully, Krolia strolled into the room and brightened the solemn mood with some homemade macaroons and tea in cute cups on a tray. She sent it down on the side, gave Keith a kiss on the cheek, and motioned for Lance to sit down and have some macaroons and tea. 

"Please sit down, Lance."

An awkward silence took place, before Lance spoke up.

"So... Krolia... you were in military?" Lance finally spoke biting down carefully and savoring the delicious macaroon.

"Yes, I was. But now I have retired and I work at home."

"Well, you are an amazing cook. You should start a bakery." Krolia smiled, when the doorbell rang.

Krolia immediately jumped up and said, "That's Shiro!! Stay right here. Wait till you meet him," she sang.

Lance gave a confused look towards Keith and he just shrugged. Shiro walked into the living room with Krolia. Keith stood up and wrapped his arms around Shiro. Shiro ruffled his dark hair, talking about how much he missed his little brother, and finally looked at Lance. Shiro looked just like he was in the photographs, and gave a elder protective brother vibe. 

"Who's this?" Shiro asked. He turn to look at Keith and gave the same smile, that Lance knew way to well, used to tease. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Before Lance could respond, Keith replied with nervous laughter, "PSHHH-... NO. No way. I just brought home a friend for Christmas. I hope you don't mind."

Shiro shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He turned to Krolia. "I'm going to put my suitcase upstairs and I'll help you with dinner." He turned back to Keith and Lance. "You two can just relax, for now." He gave a wide grin towards Keith and Keith glared his eyes at his soul. 

Keith, who was kept glaring at the back of Shiro's head, took Lance's wrist and pulled him upstairs into his bedroom and took out a game. "Wanna play D&D?"

"Sure." As Keith set out the materials for the game, Lance had a few questions.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith replied without looking up.

"You do realize, that when Shiro said that, you could have confessed."

"But I didn't."

"Why not? The sooner you tell them, the better. If they know me longer and don't know I'm your boyfriend, it will hurt more than ever that you couldn't trust. And you don't want to hurt them."

"I think I'm old enough to make decisions on my own, without having to tell my parents and getting criticism from them!!!" Keith lashed out at Lance and struck him across the face. He expected something harsh back, but Lance wasn't his parents. Instead of striking back, he leaned in and gave him a hug. 

"I know you're scared. We all are, when we come out. But if you want me to stay here, then you have to confess- TONIGHT."

Keith's eyes widened in fear, and faced his back towards Lance. "NO WAY!!! HOW am I supposed to do it?? What's a good time? My mother is usually fine, BUT MY DAD." Keith buried his face in his hands in fear. "He's always drinking with his friends, and there is NO perfect time to come out to him. He won't listen EVER." 

"You can't hide forever. Shiro already figured you out at first sight. It might not be long before your parents figure it out too."

"Nah, Shiro only knows, because I came out to him a long time ago."

"Well, if you don't tell them-" Lance paused. _What would force Keith come out?_ "Then, I will tell Shiro, and make sure we both tell your parents. Tonight. Either we do it tonight, or you find enough courage to tell them yourself."

Keith was in shock. He had never seen Lance this determined about anything that had to do with him. "Why are you doing this, again?"

"Because, you are my boyfriend and I care about your physical and emotional health."

"Yeah, but it's going to hurt my emotional health, if my dad also hates me for the rest of my life."

"It's going to hurt more, if you tell them later as well. Right now, you might only hurt your dad. But you might also lose your mom's trust, if you tell them later." Keith couldn't go against that argument.

Shiro walked into the room and stared at the game and then back to Keith and Lance and back to the game again. "Ooh, can I play?" He said with an all-knowing smile.

"Sure, Shiro."

As they started to play, Lance leaned in to give Keith a kiss on the cheek and winked at Shiro. Both Lance's and Shiro's smiles grew wider, while Keith stared at them blankly. He decided it was nothing and continued to play. 

"Dinner is ready!!" Krolia shouted. But the werid thing was that, Lance didn't feel it was Krolia's voice. It was shaky and stern, and didn't seem like the same motherly Krolia that first greeted him as he walked through their door.

Shiro, Keith, and Lance walked in unison down the stairs. Both Keith and Shiro's faces were rigid and stern and showed barely any emotion. As Lance got closer to the dining table, he heard a cold voice pierce his ears.

"Does this look like it's ready?!! You're the cook and YOU set up the table and YOU TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE!!!! THIS HOUSE LOOKS LIKE BLOODY HELL!!!! I have come home, tired from work, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SET UP THE FREAKING TABLE FOR DINNER!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WOMAN??!!!!" 

A shivering, suffering person was laying on the floor with a shaky voice. "I'll tr-try harder ne-next time." Tears were flooding from her eyes.

"You better," the voice snarled. Lance finally saw someone, someone who Keith hated. Keith's father turns to Keith, Shiro, and Lance. His eyes are lifeless and cold and sends shivers down Lance's spine.

"Sit down, boys. And Keith's  _friend._ " 

"Hello, father," Keith and Shiro said in unison. They stood very still, or bothering at all to help their mother up. 

Finding Krolia crying on the ground, Lance leapt into action. “Krolia!” Lance screamed. He bent over to help her up, but was slammed to the ground by a hard slap on the cheek from Keith’s dad.

”Do you not have discipline? Did you forget your manners? My wife shall be regarded as Mrs. Kogane and she is no damsel in distress. She can get up by herself. Now, she shall set up the table for us the eat dinner!!!” he boomed as loudly as possible.

Krolia silently and quickly set up the table for them to eat, and they all ate in an awkward silence. The only time a peep left someone’s mouth, was Keith’s dad critizing and complaining about their family and how Lance was such a fool.

”Why did you make such a friend, Keith? You were better when you were alone,” Mr. Kogane snarled.

At this, Krolia stood up. “What is wrong with you today? You cannot and shall not talk about our family that way. Our children were raised well enough to make their own decisions. They were raised by a non-drinking and loving father that knew them so well and cared. He was my dearest husband. I married him for a reason. But this man standing in front of me now isn’t that same man. I see a manipulated man by collegues broken and needs caring.”

”I need NO CARING! I’m independent!”

Krolia continued, ignoring the resistance to the truth. She handed comments that showed the truth that she saw inside her husband. “I see a man who needs to see love again, like these two.” She pointed at Keith and Shiro. “These two brothers mean more than anything to me and yourself, so don’t harden their hearts.” 

“Mom.” Krolia, who was out of breath, turned to her son. “I think someone has softened my heart and I doubt that it will ever harden again.” He swiftly turned to Lance and plasted a hard kiss and showed his ferocity and anger and his loneliness all mixed up and rushing out of him, as relief flooded as he saw that his parents were in shock. Krolia was in shock, but she snapped out of it quickly.

”After Shiro, I guess it’s not as much of a surprise anymore. I think I can live with two gay sons, as long as they are happy.” She gave a faint smile and turned to her husband. He had his eyes burning with anger, his tears flowing as fast as rapids, and his face turned away from his dear sons. He felt betrayed, and said one last word.

”Leave.” Keith had hot tears strolling down his face as well, and stomped upstairs to his bedroom, and Lance followed.

As soon as they reached Keith’s room, Lance pulled him in for a hug.

”I’m right here, Keith. I’m right here. And guess what? I’m proud of you.” He wiped the rivers flowing down his cheeks, and Shiro walked in.

”Hey, I’m proud of you, I’m Dad.”

”This isn’t time for dad jokes, Shiro,” Keith finally spoke.

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood,” Shiro said holding his hands innocently in the air.

A silence was struck between the three if them, and Shiro took as a cue to leave.

”I better tell Matt about this. I’ll leave you two alone.” Shiro mouthed,  _Take care of him,_ to Lance and left the room.

”You okay, Keith?” Keith was okay. He was better than okay, actually. He felt like he had just broken chains that had attached onto him for a very long time.

They cuddled for a while, before Lance gave Keith a soft kiss, tucked him into bed, and they both fell soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have grammar mistakes and could have been much better and improved, but here it is. So please enjoy, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I can find the time to make another one. See you in the next chapter and see if you can read my other fanfiction, as well. :)))


End file.
